a different kind of thank you
by jantoloverxx
Summary: there's a new boy in school, and unlike everyone else, he seems to have a big affect on Jack Harkness, but is it just one sided?


**A different type of thank you. **

**Jacks POV **

"Right class please take your seats quietly, it's a new term, a new load of lovely work to do, very exciting!" I shouted calmly, laughing when the response was an unpleasant groan from all the students.

"Come on! You know you're excited too, I mean who wouldn't be with me as their teacher" I grinned, causing everyone to let out a cheer.

"Much better thank you, now..." My sentence was cut short as someone around the same age as the other students, rushed into the room.

"Sorry... sir... could not find class..." he attempted to say politely although I didn't mind the intrusion since the sight in front of me was perfect, gorgeous, the way he spoke each word was spell bounding, even if he had just been running all over the school building, I could feel my cock twitching in response.

I coughed getting back to the matter at hand, pushing the feelings of lust out of my mind.

"Oh yes I was told there would be a new student today, would you like to tell everyone a bit about yourself?" I asked a minute or so later, relieved to have calmed down my emotions.

The young boy nodded, quickly finding a spare seat at the front and getting a kind welcome from the student next to him. I smiled at this, it was one of the reasons why this was my favourite class... although he was now another reason. I watched as he put his bags and coat down, loving the way his arse stretched as he bent down. He finally came back to the front, right next to my figure, turning to smile at me; I nodded reassuringly, gesturing to the class.

As he looked forward I moved back to my desk, sitting down so that if my previous state was to reoccur, nobody would notice.

"Ahem... Well my names Ianto... Ianto Jones" I could see that he was a little nervous, so I decided to ask him questions instead.

"Ok Ianto... Jones" I said, already falling in love with his name. He turned around to look at me smiling softly; I returned this easily continuing my speech a moment later. "How old are you?

"Seventeen sir" Ianto replied instantly, I was relieved by this, although I had no clue as to why because there was not a chance that I could be with him. "And you're from Cardiff yes?" I guessed.

"Yes, but we decided to move here as my dad found a brilliant job, also my brother's lived here for a while and we never got to see him before, but this was the perfect opportunity for us to move closer" he replied confidently the nerves having faded.

I smiled mischievously for a second hearing many dirty questions running through my mind, that I would much rather ask. The silence pulled me out of my reverie again and I sighed covering up my last expression.

"Right ok, last question... have you got any hobbies?" I asked very keen to learn more about this boy. For a moment as I looked at him I was sure he was looking back at me with a bemused expression, like he had known what I had been thinking about, but it faded quickly and he turned back to the class.

"Umm... I like singing and playing basketball" he finished completely missing my suspicious look. I stood back up as he moved to his seat.

"Thank you Ianto, please everyone could you make sure to help Ianto if he needs any help getting to classes, and anything else he might need" I asked happy to see people gladly excepting.

The rest of the lesson flew by although every so often I couldn't help but sweep my eyes to his; loving the smile I got in response, as it caused a wonderful feeling to run through my body.

When the bell went everyone left the class hastily, except for Ianto who to my surprise was taking his time packing away.

"So how was your first lesson in this school then, did you enjoy it?" I asked him walking till I was on the opposite side of his desk. He closed his bag, and looked at me nothing was said for a moment but I only just noticed that there was a slight tinge of red appearing in his cheeks.

"Uh yes, it was fine, I think everyone is really welcoming here, even the teachers..." he finished slowly looking up and down my figure. I shifted nervously, his eyes raking over my body making me blush.

"Ok right, that's good" I smiled awkwardly. "_Gosh I've never been like this before in front of anyone! How is Ianto doing this to me?"_ I asked myself hoping an answer would turn up soon.

Ianto must have noticed my sudden nervousness because he let out a deep chuckle and stepped towards me making me step back till I hit the wall with a quiet thud. Neither of us said anything for a second but Ianto broke the silence by moving, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Although I gasped when I heard him locking the door, silently thanking god for making sure I had a free lesson now.

He came back to his previous position in front of me, his lips ghosting over mine; I could feel his breath against my skin and I swallowed thickly.

"So... it says FP in my diary what does that mean?" he whispered seductively.

I already knew he was pretending to not understand the initials but I answered anyway letting him continue this game of his.

"Uh... Ahem... free period, meaning you don't have a lesson now".

"Oh I see..." he nodded.

I could feel him moving even closer if it was possible, and eventually his leg was between mine, moving up and down ever so slowly, barely touching my evident erection.

"Er... God!"I finally gasped out, shutting my eyes; I could feel his lips coming closer to my neck till he was sucking eagerly, the teasing rate he was heading in was agony, and I prayed that he would relieve me of this torture soon.

Luckily my prayer was answered when he went on the floor in front of my jeans, pulling the zip down delicately so as not to touch my pride. "… Please…" I begged, still not fully happy at the speed. I let out a sigh of relief when he finally grabbed my cock bringing his tongue to the tip and licking from the bottom to the top.

"Oh gosh! Yes! So good... Don't stop!" I screamed as I grabbed his hair lightly not wanting to cause him any pain, however all I felt was him humming appreciatively. Images of him sucking my cock ran through my mind and I shivered with pleasure, feeling the vibrations of his laugh run through my body in return.

He continued to use his tongue, sucking me vigorously, touching my balls with his other hand that wasn't holding my cock. The familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach made me find it hard to breath, the amount of pleasure he was making me feel being stronger than ever. I could feel my cheeks becoming redder and redder still shocked that I had let go easily, and that he had affected me so badly that I had forgotten that this was supposed to be wrong.

"Oh god! Close ianto… really close, going to come" I rasped over and over, only becoming louder when he sucked the tip and delved his tongue inside to taste my essence, this bringing me to ecstasy, stars clouding over my eye sight.

When I gradually came back to the present I breathed deeply hoping that I didn't look too flushed when he stood back up to look at me. He smiled a moment later, moving to his desk to grab his belongings and towards the door to unlock it. I assumed it must have been a mistake as he didn't say anything at first, but was happy when he turned back towards my view.

"Always like to thank the kindest ones... hope I need to again in the future." He winked before leaving the class, what felt like ages I finally got the strength to walk back to my desk. I tried to start on some work, but the last thing he said came back to the front of my mind and I let out a massive laugh.

"I don't know if I will be able to stand teaching him, but I will definitely help him again, and most probably thank him too"

**AN****: this is my first story, I finally done one, and uploaded :P****, I hope you enjoy, please review if you can, I would love to know what you think x **


End file.
